


My shoes make sound

by Maura_Moo



Series: Newsies tumblr fic dump [7]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Dancer Racetrack Higgins, Deaf Character, Deaf Racetrack Higgins, Fluff, Race finds out why tap shoes are called tap shoes, Short & Sweet, i wrote this on discord, tap shoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maura_Moo/pseuds/Maura_Moo
Relationships: None
Series: Newsies tumblr fic dump [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168985
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	My shoes make sound

Race never wore his hearing aids when he danced. He was always too nervous about them getting broken so he’d always settle them carefully in their box before lacing up his shoes and walking out and dancing. 

He felt free whenever he danced, the vibrations twirling around him and leading his blind feet in movement. He wasn’t sure what posessed him to keep them on today. But as his fingers brushed over the plastic boxes, he had paused and simply flipped them off. The mechanical voice mumbling “powering down” was the last thing he heard before leaving the changing room.

Race was never aprehensive when he danced. So why was this time any different? Why was there a rough knot of anxiousness pressing against his stomach. He glanced over at his friends, at their encouraging grins and inspiring eyes. He took a deep breath, felt the way the air filled is lungs before leaving through his nose. It helped slightly. With trembling hands, he flipped the switch and the world flashed back into sound.

He listened to his friends excited whispers,the soft wheezing of his own breath, the humming of water from the underfloor hearing. The world was so beautiful when he stopped to listen but he knew he couldn’t stand there all day. His legs felt like jelly as he streched. It was time. 

Race took a step and-

tap

He jumped, confused eyes staring at his friends reflections. One of them must have moved in time with him. However, when he scanned the room, they were all still standing in the same place, backs pressed against the wall. Where did that sound come from? That new exciting sound. That sound that made adreline rush through his body like the most addicting drug. 

He took a step back.

tap.

It happened again. 

The blond took another step back. And than another

tap. tap 

It was him!

He, Racetrack Higgins, was making that sound. He looks up at his friends again, sees their nervous faces. He whirls around, lips tugged back in a smile they’ve never seen before.

“Guys! My shoes make sounds!” He squealed out, voice trembling with tears. He watched the wave of joy wash slowly over the group of onlookers. A few of them nod at him while others simply chuckle softly, happy by Race’s sudden surprise. 

“Go on Racer, give us a show willya?” Jack quipped, hand outstreched and geasturing to the wooden dancefloor under their feet. Race nodded obediently and tapped. The sound was whirled and tightened around him and Race felt like he could fly.

Laughter bubbled in his chest as he danced. It echoed louder than it ever had before. He giggles and pants and squeals and sobs while he dances, feeling freer than any bird every could.

All while he dances, eyes closed and face flushed and wet with tears he never stop yelling out:

“my shoes my sounds! and its wonderful!”


End file.
